Cataclysm AddOn status
NOTE: Some addons listed here require you to enable "load out-of-date addons". • See all Cataclysm Compatible AddOns available at WoWInterface here. • ;Simple status legend: : – Not compatible with beta and mostly or completely broken; possibly breaks other Cataclysm functionality or other addons. : – Partially compatible with beta; core functionality works but with errors. : – Compatible with beta with near full functionality. : – Compatibility is unknown with beta. Testing requested. } || Flight Point Data || |- | FloTotemBar || || Totems || |- | FluidFrames || || || v2.3 + patch |- | Fortress || || || |- | FuBar || || || |- | Fragile3 || || Aggro || @WoWInterface |- | FuBar LocationFu || || || |- | FuBar MoneyFu || || || Works, but has configuration problems |- | FuBar NameToggleFu || || || Works for the most part, but encounter Lua errors when trying to configure. |- | FreebTip || || || |- | Gatherer || || || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | GatherMate || || Gathering || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | Gearscore || || Gearscore || |- | GearScoreLite || || Gearscore || Shows GearScore on own items but prevents inspecting |- | GoGoMount || || || |- | GreySeller || || || |- | Grid || || UnitFrames || |- | GTFO || || Combat || |- | Gyro: Get Your Raid On || || Macro || Latest version works on live and Cataclysm/PTR. |- | Healbot Continued || || UnitFrames || Alpha currently at http://look4me.endoftheinternet.org/healbot/article.php/2010091800032135 or if you have curse set release to alpha. As of 10:16 am CST on 10/13/2010 The site is down on which to download this addon. |- | Hear Kitty || || Sound, Combat || Latest version works on live and Cataclysm/PTR. |- | IceHud || || HUD || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta Curse/WoWAce Cataclysm alphas |- | ImpIgnore || || Chat || Graphical glitch but, otherwise, works fine. |- | JunkDrop|| || Bags || Chat commands (/junkdrop or /jd) work fine. LDB functionality untested. |- | kgPanels || || UI Apprnce || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta |- | LunarSphere || || || |- | Macaroon|| || Macro Bar || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta |- | MacroBank || || Macros || |- | MapNotes || || Map Annotation || |- | Mapster || || Map || |- | metaHUD || || HUD || |- | MikScrollingBattleText || || Combat Text || Scrolling Areas won't save their positions |- | Minimalist || || || |- | MonkeyQuest || || Questing || |- | MoveAnything! || || || @WoWInterface |- | MultiAuction || || Auctions || |- | NeedToKnow || || || |- | Ninja Panel|| || || |- | NoBuff || || || Removing buffs is now protected. |- | oGlow || || || |- | OmniCC || || Cooldown || |- | Omen || || Threat || |- | Onebag3 || || Bags || |- | OPie || || || Restricted environment broken in current beta build; may work fine in future builds. |- | OpenAllBags || || Bags || |- | oUF || || UnitFrames || |- | oRA2 || || || |- | PallyPower || || Buffs || wow interface |- | Parrot || || Combat Text || Cata Version At WoWAce |- | PassLoot || || || Main UI works, havn't tested in a group yet. |- | Pawn || || Items || Latest version works on live and Cataclysm/PTR. |- | Perl Classic Unit Frames || || UnitFrames || @CurseForge @WoWInterface |- | PitBull 4 || || UnitFrames || Curse/WoWAce Beta |- | PlayedTimer || || Session timer || Recently updated. |- | Postal || || || |- | Power Auras Classic || || HUD || v3.0.0R+ WoWInterface/ Has an issue with animated font. |- | Prat || || Chat || @Curse |- | Prospect || || Profession || |- | QuestHelper || || Questing || Current code creates ui element explicitly stating doesn't work, won't update || |- | QuestGuru || || Questing || |- | Quartz || || Casting Bar|| |- | Raid Watch 2 || || || || |- | Ranch || || || |- | RandomCompanion || || Mounts and Pets || Cataclysm Version |- | RatingBuster || || Tooltips || |- | Recount || || Combat Log || |- | RepairGear || || || |- | Rhadatip || || || Shows interface, but interface doesn't respond to clicks |- | Rogue Focus Classic || || || Curse clone |- | Routes || || || || |- | Satrina Buff Frames || || || || |- | SetTheory || || || Without CancelBuff or Glyph actions (CancelBuff is now protected, waiting on secure template and the glyph frame is currently too buggy to work with.) |- | Sexymap || || Map || |- | ShadowedUnitFrames || || UnitFrames || Blessed branch exists to reinstate functionality in Simplistic Unit Frames |- | SimpleRepair || || || |- | Simple Raid Target Icons || || Raid Marking || |- | Skada || || Combat Log || |- | SkillsTip || || || Obsolete. |- | SLData Text || || || Unable to move some items |- | Speaking || || || |- | Speedy Actions || || Auctions || |- | SquawkAndAwe || || || It won't show the Eclipse buff normally, but if you have the show cooldown option enabled it will start a 30sec timer when Eclipse procs, so you can track it that way. It still tracks dots and cooldowns just fine. |- | sThreatMeters2 || || Threat || |- | Stocker|| || Merchant || |- | Stuf Unit Frames || || UnitFrames || |- | SunnArt || || || |- | TBag || || || |- | tekKompare || || || |- | teksJunkSeller || || || |- | teksLoot || || || |- | Tidy Plates || || || |- | Titan Panel || || || |- | TradesBar || || Toolbar || |- | TriviaBot || || Mini-Games || |- | UIOoCFade || || || |- | VanasKoS || || || Updating this for Cata is currently in progress. Download the latest alpha from WoWAce. Use the tickets section of the same site to report any bugs you run across in Cata. My forum account for beta is currently broken so please use wowace to communicate. |- | Vengeance Status || || Buffs || Attack power from Vengeance |- | Vuhdo || || UnitFrames || Cata version at Vuhdo support forum |- | WIM Wow instant messenger || || Chat Mod || Current version works |- | Wowhead Looter || || || Update Wowhead's engine to receive the new addon. |- | WowLua || || || This was marked as incompatible but I haven't encountered a single error while using it in the Cataclysm beta. |- | X-Perl || || UnitFrames || Cata version at WoWAce |- | XRayVision || || Inventory || |- | YARA || || Death Knight || 4.0.1-compatible version (r41) available |- | ZOMGBuffs || || Buffs || Addon unmaintained, loads but UI does not function at all in Cataclysm or 4.0.1 |} Kategooria:AddOns AddOns Kategooria:AddOns AddOns Kategooria:AddOns AddOns Kategooria:AddOns AddOns